Talk:Pumpkin
Does the pumpkin article have to reflect it's lack of a consistent existence? It seems so inelegant.--Bunnyboi 00:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :But it fits with the spirit of the ongoing gag. <_< --GreyMario 00:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::While I understand the reference and admire the dedication to the source, it's rather hard to write an article that believes it shouldn't be written in the first place.--Bunnyboi 02:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm going with Mario on this one. The pumpkin is always in a state of denial about itself, and it's a wonder why we're still talking about it as that pumpkin may or may not have been something in the first place. Kbmr 11:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure there never has been a pumpkin in this talk. Agreed Joosh-face. MrChemyCal 22:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) What thread are you guys talking about? TacticsAndNiblics 22:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) my friend sad there is pumpkin here in background http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003280 but i dont see any pumpkin 12:28, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Just in case this isn't just a What Pumpkin joke and you're actually asking, it's in the upper right. 07:19, March 8, 2016 (UTC) All of the links are broken. All of them. THAT ONE AT THE BOTTOM DOESN'T COUNT!!! It's like 2:00 a.m. right now. Someone fix them in the morning. 06:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC), an irregular reader. We have found the pumpkins. So apparently AH has released an for all the nonexistent pumpkins. It was Jake transmaterializing them to his lawn. But how should this be included in the article? 06:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :We it's actually just Jade's missing pumpkins. She previously mentioned that all her pumpkins kept going missing, hence John sending her pumpkin seeds for her birthday. The Light6 07:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure there was another instance of "what pumpkin" being invoked in HS. Did it involve WV? 16:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: however . Jade mentions that lots of her pumpkins have went missing, that's why John sent her pumpkin seeds which only arrived on the day WV appearified the one pumpkin. The Light6 23:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Has this thing been featured yet? Please tell me this has been featured already. If not, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?? ArdentApathy 06:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I am quite sure this article is not, and has never been, the featured article. Speaking of which, the FA is something I've been meaning to look at; we could do with a much better structure for deciding them, as well as trying to get a more regular update schedule for it. I'll probably get around to starting a forum thread about it sometime reasonably soon... but in the meantime, this is currently the designated place for suggesting FAs, so go ahead :Hey has anyone else noticed that dirk's and jake's seem like the colors of a pumpkin? 21:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tricksters in Homestuck (or at least Jake) can summon htese from space-time apparently. 22:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Look at his hairpin, pumpkins are his specialty. 13:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Where is the pumpkin? I don't know if this is just furthur proof that the pumpkin does not exist, but the link to the first appearance of the pumpkin is page two of Homestuck not Jailbreak. As a result, it is a blank page. I do not know enough about the syntax to fix it, but I hope someone else will. 01:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately the problem is a bit complex, this page is using a Homestuck infobox that links to Homestuck by default in the "first appearances" field, there is no way to change this on this page because the infobox doesn't support changing the adventure link, so the infobox itself would need to be updated first. - The Light6 (talk) 02:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Instead of changing that particular field in the infobox would you be opposed to a special field being added that lets the title as well as the info be editable? You could manually link it that way in a way that minimizes the change to the infobox as well as corrects this issue. 16:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Um. Even though this pumpkin article is-- wait, i forgot to put the name of the article. It should be "this article." Ahem. Even though this article is self-referencement, but for appearances' sake, then we should make a totally serious article, to gather science stuff and others. There is no information about "pumpkin", now, so let's try to make some, unreferencing the engoing gags. TheLostKooper (talk) 11:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC)